Heaven On Earth
by ShadowZone85
Summary: Serah Winchester, middle sister to Dean and Sam. She is a hunter and a hero. She also holds within her something special, something pure, and the demons and angels will do anything to get their hands on it. Rated M for later chapters, and I mean Rated M. Castiel/OC


**A/N: Hello! To all my old readers and new ones, this story has been re-done as I was not happy with how the original was going. I changed a lot of things around and I hope it turns out better than the original.**

**The new idea is as it says in the summary, the sister of Dean and Sam keeps a journal of her life and experiences as a hunter.**

**As always, please read and review. Leave your opinions and ideas. I am always up for some help.**

**Enjoy! :)**

...

**Journal Entry 1 August 18th 2008**

My name is Serah Winchester, Serah being pronounced the same as 'Sarah' and having the biblical meaning 'The Morning Star'. My mother named me for the first, brightest star she saw in the morning sky when I was born. I guess the name had sentimental value. Oh, and I am also Dean and Sam's sister; their middle sister. I am two years younger than Dean and two years older than Sam. After the years spent saving people and hunting the things that go bump in the night, I decided to start putting it down on paper, for future reference to future hunters. Maybe it could provide some help years from now. Also, this particular point in time had been the most hard to manage. Three months ago, Sam, Bobby and I buried Dean after the Hellhounds came for him, and for that long I had to put up with Sam's crap.

Sam had completely lost his way and had become a dead beat drunk who quit talking to everyone. He was always gone and never told anybody where he went or what he was up to. I can't tell you how many nights I went without sleep worrying about him. He had no idea that I was just as lost and lonely as he was, that I was just as heartbroken over Dean's death as he was. I needed the only brother I had left to stick with me, but apparently running his life into the ground was more important.

So I was alone. Dean was gone to hell and Sam was just...gone. I tired several times to locate him, to talk some sense into him, but after realizing he couldn't bring Dean back, he chose to isolate himself from the world, from everyone.

Finally having decided to give up on the search for Sam; I went to the first place that came to mind, Bobby Singer: a good friend of ours and a fellow hunter.

"Serah! It's good to see you!." Bobby said, greeting me with a warm hug when he opened his front door to see me standing there. He looked behind me. "Where's Sam?"

With a heavy heart, I explained Sam's disappearing act to Bobby while he grabbed us some beers from the fridge. He just shook his head. "He just needs some time alone to get his head straight. He ain't never been this long without Dean; and neither have you for that matter."

I agreed with him, but Dean wasn't his only family, and it hurt that he couldn't come to me, his sister, for help, comfort, or whatever he needed. Ever since Dean died Sam wasn't the same person anymore. I missed the old Sam. Their used to be such love and passion, and caring in his eyes, but all that's in his eyes now is anger and hate. I just hope he wasn't out there trying to hunt down every last demon alone...or worse.

**Journal Entry Two September 18 2008**

Another month went by and I still hadn't heard from or seen Sam at all. I spent most of my time hunting with Bobby, and every time he tried to bring up Sam into one of our conversations I would just go quiet or try to change the subject. Bobby has still been trying to get in contact with Sam to make sure he was all right, but had no such luck. I knew I could find Sam, I knew his habits, but it appears he's been covering his tracks quite well. Bobby had asked for my help a few times, but I'd always just refuse and tell him I wanted no part in it. When Sam was ready, then he would return...or at least I hoped.

On a particular sunny day, soon after finishing a hunt, I lay on the couch in Bobby's living room with my eyes closed, exhaustion threatening to pull me under. I heard Bobby's phone ring and I listened in as he picked it up.

"Hello?" Bobby asked. "Who is this? Do you think this is some kind of a joke! You call again and I'll kill you." Bobby slammed the phone down, clearly angry.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Someone who said it was Dean!" Bobby replied with a scoff.

_Dean_? No way. "Who do you think it was?" I asked suspiciously, now sitting up to attention. It can't be Dean. It just _can't_ be!

Bobby shook his head and walked off into the kitchen, mumbling to himself. I sighed, closed my eyes again, and laid back down thinking about all the possibilities of who it could be. A shape-shifter possibly, or a demon. We've delt with this kind of thing before, but still...what if it was Dean? All I know is my head was too exhausted to think about it right now.

Eventually I had fallen asleep for a while, but was woken by the sound of knocking coming from the front door. I opened my eyes and rubbed them with the heels of my hands as I sat up. Bobby walked by me and towards the door. He opened the door then slammed it shut. I got up and walked over to him. He had a look of pure horror on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, opening the door this time as the knocking continued. I gasped in horror to see Dean standing there in the doorway...or _something_ pretending to be Dean.

"Bobby, Serah. It's really me." He pleaded, holding his hands up in a defensive manor.

"I-I don't..." Bobby rambled.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said, stepping inside gingerly.

Bobby and I stepped back. All I could do was stare. I missed Dean so much that my confusion of the form standing before me, claiming to be him, made my guard drop. Bobby on the other hand, had grabbed a silver knife off the mantle and proceeded to attack Dean. Dean fought him off and started rambling off some facts about us that only we would know, but Bobby didn't buy it. He attacked again; me bouncing out of the way and nearly falling into the stairway.

"I'm not a shape shifter!" Dean said, defending himself and managing to snag the knife from Bobby, their scuffle now ending up in the kitchen.

"Then your a revenant!" Bobby retorted, as Dean pushed him away.

"Alright, if I was any of those things would I be able to do this with a silver knife?" Dean held the knife up to his arm and cut it, dark _red_ blood dripped out.

I was convinced. Bobby stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug.  
"It's good to see you boy!" Bobby said, tears filling his eyes.

"You too." Dean said, clasping Bobby's shoulder, clearly fighting back tears of his own.

"But how did you bust out?" Bobby asked, reaching for a small flask from the table behind him.

"I don't know. I just...I just woke up in a pine b-" Dean's sentence was cut off by Bobby splashing the liquid inside the flask into his face.

Dean spat some of it out before saying, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm not demon either, Bobby."

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Bobby replied with an apologetic smile.

Dean smiled smugly, then his gaze wandered over to me. "Did you want to have a go?" He asked. Sadness mixed with happiness filled his face. I ran to him and flung my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Dean, I missed you so much!" I said, my eyes feeling the familiar burn as tears started to build up.

"I'm so sorry, Serah. You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Dean replied, traces of tears still shining in his eyes as he held me tight.

"Well this don't make a lick of sense." Bobby stated, walking from the kitchen to the living room.

"Yeah, you're preaching to the choir." Dean replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we both followed Bobby.

"Dean, your chest was ribbons. Your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. If you could slip out of hell and back in your meat-" Dean cut me off.

"I know, I should look like a 'Thriller' video reject."

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhounds chew toy, and then lights out. Then I come to six feet under. That was it." Dean said. "Sam's phone isn't working. He's not-"

"Oh, he's alive, as far as we know." Bobby relied resolutely.

"As far as you know? You guys were supposed to watch him!" Dean stated, letting go of me to glare at us both.

"I tried, Dean! These last few months ain't been easy you know."

"And I've tried, too! Each time I got closer to him the more he'd push me away. Dean, he _wanted_ to be left alone," I sighed, then continued, "Do you think maybe he made some kind of deal to get you out?" I asked.

"It's what I would've done." Dean replied, giving me a long look. "And there's this..."  
Dean then lifted up the sleeve of his shirt. On his shoulder was a bright red handprint that looked like it had been burned into his skin. Bobby and my eyes widened with shock and curiosity.

"What could have made that?" I said as I ran my finger over the handprint. It gave me the shivers.

"I don't know. Whatever it was was powerful enough to yank me out. Or rode me out." Dean said.

"We need to find Sam." Bobby stated.

"I tried to ring him, but the call couldn't get through." Dean said. "I got an idea though."  
He grabbed Bobby's phone and made a call to a cell phone company, giving them a name Sam used as an alias, and told them he had lost his phone, which was Sam's, and needed the GPS turned on.

"Good thinking." I complimented Dean, and he smirked at me.

"How would you know Sam used that name?" Bobby asked.

"You kidding me? What don't I know about that kid?"

He sat down at Bobby's computer desk to locate Sam's destination.

"Hey, Bobby? What's with the liquor store?" Dean said, waiting for the coordinates to load and pointing to the liquor bottles that lay scattered across Bobby's living room.  
"Like I said, last few months ain't been that easy." Bobby replied sadly.

"Right." Dean stated, with a long look at Bobby, eyes then turning back to the computer screen. "Pontiac, Illinois." He said looking at Bobby and I.

"Thats right where we buried you!" Said Bobby.

"And thats right were I dug myself out. Sound like a coincidence?" Dean stated.

"Sounds like it to me." I replied.

**Journal Entry Three September 21st 2008**

Once we narrowed down the exact spot where Sam was, we all got into Bobby's car to go find him. It tooks us three days to get there and on the way I told Dean about everything that had happened between Sam and I.

"After you died, Dean, Sam started changing. He didn't want to be bothered by _any_ of us. I tried to keep him with me as long as possible but, he kept pushing me away." I told him. "He's our brother, but he won't listen to me. Maybe you can get through to him."

Dean hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well, if I'm the reason he went Livin' La Vida Loca, I should be the one to snap him out of it." Dean said resolutely.

"I hope so. It seems all he could think about was you. It's like I didn't exist, or wasn't important enough for him." I said quietly, sadness visible in every word.

"Don't say that Serah. You're just as important as the rest of us. He's our little brother, we'll find him and beat some sense into him. Okay?" Dean said, clasping my hand before turning to look out the windshield, determination set on his face.

Once we arrived at the motel in which Sam was staying at. Dean and I traded nervous glances as he knocked on the door. My heartbeat began to speed up. I was about to see Sam for the first time in a month, and I didn't know what I was about to see.

...

Dean, Bobby and I all waited anxiously, Dean and I trading nervous glances as we heard footsteps approach the door. When it opened, it was not Sam, but a woman. She had dark hair, dark sad eyes, a full lipped mouth and she was in her panties and a t-shirt.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Where's what?" Dean asked, looking to Bobby and I.

"The pizza...that takes three people to deliver? She replied, a hint of snootiness and a annoyance in her voice. I so do not like this chick already.

"Oh, I think we got the-" Dean's statement was cut of by the appearance of Sam.

They stared at each other, Sam casting a confused gaze from Dean to Bobby, to me, then back to Dean.

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean said calmly, stepping into the room, a sad happiness in his voice. Sam didn't seem to believe what he was seeing, and once Dean took a step towards him, Sam took a swing at him. Bobby and I stepped in to restrained him.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled, struggling to get free.

"It's really him, Sam! Don't you think we've already been through all this?" Bobby said in a strangled voice, trying to keep his grip on Sam.

"Sammy, if it wasn't really Dean then why would we have come with him so calmly?" I pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sam stopped struggling and looked at Bobby, then directed his gaze on me. I gave him a reassuring smile. He then looked at Dean who smiled also. Satisfied that he wasn't going to attack Dean, Bobby and I let go of Sam, who ran to his brother and hugged him tightly, eyes welling up with tears.

"What's going on?" The girl said looking at us all confused. "Are you two...together?"

"What? No, this is my brother." Sam replied.

"O-oh, right. Maybe I should go." She suggested, grabbing for her clothes and proceeding to get dressed.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Sam replied, waiting for her to finish, then walking her to the door.

"Well, thanks for everything." The girl said. "Call me?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Kathy." Sam replied, a small smile drifting across his lips.

The girl frowned. "It's Kristie." She said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Was all Sam could say, a hint of rushed ergency in his voice.

Kristie gave a small smile then turned on her heal and left. Sam closed the door and turned to us, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. His gaze flickered to mine.

"Hey, Serah." He said nervously, running a large hand through his hair. "How have you been?"

I squinted my eyes at him, a hint of anger flowing through my veins. "How have I been? Sam, where have you been the last three months? I should slap you for asking such a thing. You isolated yourself from everyone! From Bobby, from me! We are your family, Sammy! Do you know how worried we were about you? After Dean died, did you forget you had a sister, too? It really hurt that you couldn't come to me, your blood, for help." I said, my voice raising with each word.

Sam hesitated.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Serah, I'm really sorry." He said nervously, "It's just...it was so hard! I didn't know what to do."

"You could have come to us, Sammy. Instead you ran away, like a child looking for comfort in all the wrong places." I said quietly, but I couldn't help myself; I was so happy to see that Sam was safe that I hugged him. I should have really slapped him though. He can be such a bitch sometimes.

"So, Sam," Dean, interjected, tearing us away from our hug, "how much did it cost you?"

Sam just looked at him confused. "What the girl? You know I don't pay, Dean." He replied.

"Don't play stupid, Sam. I know you made some sort of deal to bust me out. Now what was it? Your soul?"

"Dean, I didn't make a deal. It wasn't me." Sam said simply.

"There is no other way Dean could have come back, Sam. You made a deal, and you need to tell us what." Bobby stated from across the room.

"It wasn't me! I didn't make any deal!" Sam pleaded. Dean grabbed him and roughly slammed him into a wall.

"Don't you lie to me! How else could I have gotten out? You thought that you could sell your soul just like Dad and I did? What did you do, Sam?"

Sam shoved Dean back before wildly stating, "I wanted to, Dean! I tried everything! I tried selling my soul, I tried to make a deal, I tried spells, but nothing would work! It wasn't me who brought you back, Dean! Believe me, I wish I had! I'm sorry, Dean. I'm sorry."

After a moment, Dean seemed to finally believe him. "Its okay, Sammy," he said, "I-I believe you, but if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

An agreement was silently passed between us: we had no clue, no inkling as to who or what brought Dean back. But we weren't going to give up. Even though I was glad to have my brother, or should I say brothers, back, an evil plan could be unfolding here and we need to figure out what it was...or _who_ it was.

"I know a psychic that lives not far from here." Bobby said, after a few moments of silent thought. "Maybe she can find out how you got back."

**Journal Entry Four September 22nd 2008**

Today Bobby took us to a woman's house somewhere in town. I admit, seeing a psychic wasn't what I was expecting. Psychics tend to lie for profit, and I didn't trust them, and I wasn't very sure about this one either, but she was a friend of Bobby's, so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt...for now.

"Bobby!" The woman exclaimed with glee as she opened her door to greet us, hugging the older hunter and damn near lifting him up off his feet; in fact, I think she may have a couple of inches. Damn.

"So these are the boys, huh? And their sister Serah, I presume?" She gave us all a warm smile. Okay, so she knew who we were, big deal.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Bobby chuckled. "Yep, these are them! Dean, Sam, Serah, this is Pamela. She's a good friend of mine."

"Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh?" Pamela said, eyeing Dean up and down. I had to giggle at that, and for some reason, I think I was going to like this woman. She seemed to have a sense of fun that Dean and Sam _so_ lacked. She led us all in the house, and we stood back to watch as Pamela began to set up for a séance, her Ouija board spirit connections having provided nothing to our cause.

She placed a black cloth that had a large pentagram on it on a round table and proceeded to look for some candles. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Dean checking out Pamela's back side. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch as he pointed out a tattoo on her back to Sam. The tattoo read "Jesse Forever" in fancy, curly type print.

"Who is Jesse?" Dean said suddenly.  
Pamela laughed.

"Well, it wasn't forever." She replied, with a wink to Dean.

"His loss." Dean, said quietly, thinking only Sam and I could hear him.

"Might be your gain." Pamela said, with another wink in Dean's direction. I had to laugh, this was too good.

"Dean, she would tear you to shreds." I said playfully, trying hard to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, I just got out of the Pit. Bring it." Dean replied quietly, but not quiet enough.

Pamela came around again and said to Sam, "You're invited, too, Grumpy." She wandered off to place the candles on the table and to retrieve incense.

"You are _not_ invited." Dean said, pointing one threatening finger at Sam, who laughed.  
Finally, it was time. We all sat at the table and waited for Pamela to begin.

"I need something our mystery guy touched." She said, reaching her hand under the table; Dean jumping a few seconds after.

"Well, it didn't touch me _there_." He said slightly amused.

"Sorry, my mistake." Pamela replied with a devilish smile. Dean hesitated, then rolled up his sleeve and revealed the hand mark forever burned upon his shoulder. Sam eyed it curiously with the unmistakable look of pure shock. "Alright, now I need you all to hold hands." Pamela continued. We all held hands and waited.

"I conjure and command thee, show me your face." She chanted, repeating this several times, but nothing happened. Until...

"Castiel?"

"Who's Castiel?" I asked her.

"It's who pulled Dean from hell, he's whispering to me, warning me to stop, to turn back. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easily." She quickly replied and continued her incantations. The table began to shiver threateningly, and the flames on the candles flickered, mimicking our rising fear.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby stated.

"I just wanna sneak a peak. I almost got him. I conjure and command thee, show me your face!" Suddenly, the flames in the candles shot up, and Pamela screamed as her eyes burst into flames. She put her hands to her face and fell backwards. We all got up and rushed to her side. I could see blood dripping down from her eyes, and when she removed her hands her eyes had been completely burned out.

"My eyes!" She sobbed, now craddled in Bobby's arms. "I can't see!"

I ran and called an ambulance as the others helped to stop the bleeding. Whats was this thing? I knew one thing for sure, this was something we have never encountered before. It almost scared me...almost. If anything it got my blood boiling.

Finally after ten minutes an ambulance came and took Pamela to the hospital.

"What could have done that?" I asked as we watched it speed away.

"Well, we got a name now: Castiel." Bobby said.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"We summon it." Dean said, determination apparent on his face as he eyed the road the ambulance drove down, as if he were making a secret promise to Pamela to get whatever hurt her.

"Are you crazy?" I said to him. "We still don't know what we're dealing with! All we have is a name!"

"I'm getting really tired of this wild goose chase, Serah. We are gonna summon the evil bastard and be done with it!" Dean, replied. He had a point, but I still didn't like the idea of it.

"I really don't think we should do that Dean. Until we find out what it is, we could be setting our selves up for a trap. We've suffered enough from falling into traps." Sam stated.

"We already tried to figure out what it was, and look what happened. It burned an innocent woman's eyes out!" Dean retorted.  
I wanted to agree with Sam, but if we continued to wait any longer one or all of us will end up getting killed in the end.

"I agree with Dean." I said, reluctantly, not looking at Sam, feeling his gaze on me. He shook his head in frustration and looked to Bobby for help, but Bobby made it clear he wasn't gonna get in the middle of a family fued.

Bobby took us back to the hotel, and there Dean and I discussed how to trap whatever it was once it was summoned. Sam took no part in it. In fact, once the sun went down he suddenly had the urge to go for a burger and read up on some more research. That was fine with us, if he was out of the way then he wouldn't be able to stop us.

That night Dean, Bobby and I drove to a barn in the middle of nowher. I helped Dean get the supplies out of his car and took it inside.

"You are actually serious about doing this?" Bobby said. "This is a fool's errand."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a fool." Dean said sternly, glaring at Bobby.

Bobby sighed and began to put up symbols all over the barn. There were many seals and traps from all different cultures. I myself only recognized about sixty percent of them.

"This should do it." Bobby said, stepping back to take in the walls and floor he had completely covered. He walked over and picked up his book from off the small table in the middle of the barn. There were also guns, salt, silver knifes and holy water there. "You guys ready?" He asked Dean and I. I Nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Just do it." Dean said, and Bobby began to read from the book to summon the creature.

I listened carefully for any movements as Bobby read the incantation. A shiver ran up my spine, a sense of foreboding bringing goose bumps to my entire body. I grabbed my gun, ready for whatever was about to come. Dean grabbed his gun also. It was a Winchester trait, the ability to sense our siblings unease. Bobby stopped reading and looked around. All there was was dead silence as we all waited nervously for it to appear. Any moment now...

Several minutes went by, and still nothing happened.

"You sure you did that right?" I asked Bobby, and he glared at me. "Okay! I was just asking." I said.

Suddenly the wind picked up outside, rattling the metal ceiling almost off its hinges, exposing the dark sky above us and making the whole barn shake.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe its just the wind." Dean said, hopefully, but I could tell it wasn't just the wind.

Suddenly the door of the barn banged open and a figure walked inside. It looked like a human form, but it wasn't close enough to see yet. As it walked further towards us some of the light bulbs to the ceiling lights exploded sending down a shower of sparks upon the approaching figure. As it got closer I could see it was man...in a tan trenchcoat. What the fuck?

...

Dean, Bobby and I began to shoot at the mysterious man, but it didn't even slow him down, he didn't even flinch; he just kept walking towards us.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, pointing the gun at him.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man replied, and I looked at him surprise. _This_ was the thing that brought Dean back? _This_ was the thing that burned poor Pamela's eyes out? No way. He's in a trenchcoat for God's sake!

"Yeah, thanks for that." I heard Dean replied before stabbing the knife he had snagged from the demon Ruby long ago right into his heart.

The man stared at Dean for a moment, then he looked down at the knife with a blank expression on his face. He looked back up at Dean before gripping the handle and slowly pulling the knife out to let it drop to the ground.

That's when Bobby swang at him from behind with a iron bar, but the man caught it without even looking back. He turned then, and placed two fingers on Bobby's forehead. Bobby fell to the ground unconscious.

The man then turned to me. If I wasn't so terrified, I would say he had the most startling beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, but my own eyes, however, widened in fear, and I took a step back. My foot caught the leg of the table causing me to stumble and fall on my butt. I scampered over to Bobby, hoping that this -person- would leave me alone. Surprisingly, he did, seeming satisfied that I wasn't going to try and interrupt.

He turned to face Dean once more. "We need to talk," he said, and Dean looked down at Bobby and I nervously, "Your friend is alive." He ensured Dean, but Dean didn't seem to believe him. He looked at me, and I nodded, checking Bobbys's pulse.

"He's alive." I told him, looking from Dean to the trenchcoat clad stranger, as I got up to take my place beside my brother.

"Who are you?" Dean asked for a second time.

"Castiel." The man said, now flipping through the pages of Bobby's book.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Dean replied, "I meant, _what_ are you?"

I listened carefully, my attention now at full alert as Castiel broke his gaze from the book, replacing it onto Dean and replying, "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"You have got to be kidding me." I said quietly, folding my arms in disbelief.

"Get the hell out of here, there is no such thing." Dean said, mirroring my doubt, eyeing Castiel suspiciously.

"This is your problem, Dean, you have no faith." Castiel said, taking a step towards us.

Suddenly a loud noise sounding like thunder and lightning erupted in the barn, making me and Dean both flinch. From behind Castiel came the shadowy silhouette of two wings; wings that stretched across the entire length of the barn. Holy...!

"Whoa." I mumbled, to shocked to say anything. He _was _an angel. I remember my father telling me stories about them. He said when my mother died, she had been lifted on swift wings to Heaven in the arms of an angel. He said that mom had one watching over her, and I had one, too, and that Angel's would always protect me. Of course, when I grew up I figured out it was just his way to ease my fears of the things that go bump in the night and to help me sleep. I never imagined they were real.

"Some angel you are." Dean scoffed, "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Castiel looked down, a look of shame across his pale face. "I warned her not to spy on my true form." He said. "It can be...overwhelming to humans. So can my true voice, but you already know that."

"You mean the gas station and the hotel? That was you?" Dean questioned, and Castiel nodded slowly. I didn't know about the incident at the gas station, only that there was a presence there, but I was there for the hotel part. Dean and I, Sam having left, had been trying to figure out how to trap this guy when Dean suddenly grabbed his ears in pain and the windows and mirror cracked and exploded. Dean said it was like a high pitched squealing. "Buddy, next time lower the volume."

"It was my mistake." Castiel replied apologetically. "Some people, special people, can perseve my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage is this? What? Holy tax accountant?" Dean said, denial that this thing was real still set in his voice.

"This? This is a vessel." Castiel replied, picking at the collar of his tan coat.

"A vessel? You're possessing some poor bastard?" I retorted, and Castiels's gaze flickered to mine for a moment, then back to Dean.

"He is a devoute man. He actually prayed for this." Castiel replied, quietly.

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you are sellin' so who are you really?" Dean demanded.

"I told you." Castiel said, seeming confused as to why Dean would ask him that again.  
"Right, and why would an 'angel', rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel said, squinting his eyes in confusion, yet again, and taking a step towards us.

"Not it our experience." Dean replied with a glance at me.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked, his head slightly tilted in further confusion. Then, a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

Dean stared at him for a long time. He seemed to be struggling, and it was then that I realized that Dean may not have been that truthful about the things that happened to him in hell. I could see it in his face; the pain, the guilt.

"Dean?" I said, placing my hand on his arm gently.

He quickly glanced at me, then back at Castiel before saying, "Yeah, well why am I so special that you had to go out of your way to pull me from hell?"

"Because God commanded it, because we have work for you." Castiel replied.

Dean said nothing back, he just stared at him, and he stared back at Dean. Castile's eyes then drifted to mine. He just stared at me for a second, and I froze, not in fear, but in amazement. His stare was so Intense, almost like he was seeing into my soul, the very fabric of my being. I knew he was in a 'vessel', but it was like I was seeing the real him, the angel for who he really was...and it was...beautiful. Just as I started to smile, to show some acceptance of him, Castiel's eyes slowly drew from mine and he disappeared into thin air, the sound of fluttering wings filling the air in his wake.

...

**A/N: For anyone wondering, this is what Serah looks like. I didn't want her to be Hollywood glam beautiful, nit I wanted be pretty too. **** thumbnails/detail/20120703/brunettes%20women%20eye s%20models%20lips%20brown%20eyes%20madison%20morga n%201920x1080%20wallpaper_ .com_ **


End file.
